quincy_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Quincy Bangle
The Sōshingu, or Quincy Bangle, is a Quincy artifact passed down through generations of Quincy, quite possibly since the inception of the race. This old artifact was created to help Quincy with weak Reiatsu, and designed to mimic the powers of a Quincy. It forces Reishi to gather, and then amplifies them; in fact, the Reishi will gather even if the person using it does not will it. By simply adjusting the energy output, a Quincy can inevitably reach their limit of fighting while using it. The air would become devoid of Reishi and eventually, the accessory would go out of control. For the most part, a Quincy can use the artifact as an amplifier and use their own powers to focus the Reishi. Using this method, the stress on the Quincy Bangle decreases so that the user can still fight arduously despite their lack of power. However, this method does not completely eliminate the stress, and eventually, the Bangle will fall apart after overuse. After the Bangle is used up to or past its breaking point, it shatters completely. The traditional Quincy outfit that came with it also vanishes, returning the user to their normal clothes. Before the most recent improvements, the Bangle was used to make up for the loss of a Quincy's powers after removing their Leiden Hant. Training A Quincy that is being taught to utilize a Quincy Bangle must first be made aware of its benefits and limits. A Quincy Bangle can only absorb an amount of Reishi in the air equal to the owner's Reiryoku granting them access to an extra power source. Instead, the user can also store their own Reiryoku inside of the Quincy Bangle if they intend to use it as a conductor for the Quincy: Letzt Stil in order to avoid its drawbacks. A Quincy must learn to consciously and subconsciously maintain the bangle's yield in half and full capacity for either reason for one month per stage without damaging themselves or the equipment throughout this segment of training. While the bangle has a built-in venting system to remove excess Reishi making this process easier, it is still possible for the bangle to overload resulting in a violent explosion. Next, a Quincy must relearn to utilize their Spirit Weapon, Hirenkyaku, Leiden Hant, and spellcasting on each level for their respective learning curves working themselves to exhaustion with each daily segment. With each passing period, it greatly increases the attributes and skills of the Quincy in this process of training. Once this process of training has completed, a Quincy is required to maintain the maximum capacity of the bangle for one more week while performing basic tasks of daily life as a cool down from the intense training. Quincy who have passed this training are often allotted to take on high-level combatants and more dangerous Hollows. Most Quincy leave this training as the last part of their regiment due to the effort and time required. Quincy Abilities The following abilities are bestowed upon a user that lacks the abilities of a Quincy who utilize a Quincy Bangle: * Quincy Bow & Spirit Arrows: The Quincy Bangle effectively takes the place of a Quincy Cross, with a Bow already attached for the user to fight with. The bow was seen attached to the top of the Bangle, appearing somewhat as a large cross latched onto the glove region. It had a purple coloration, and the spirit arrows it fired were blue. It is unknown if the users own unique Reiryoku or Reiatsu coloration effects the fired arrows' coloration. * '''Hirenkyaku: '''The technique Quincy use to travel at high speeds, by gathering the surrounding Reishi under their feet. It can also be used to hover, or fly, for long distances and is difficult to master.